The true connection
by Warhead-ache
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the events of the first episode of Fionna and Cake. Now Fionna seems to want to give love a chance when Prince Gumball reveals his true feelings. (I wrote this back when I was 13, around the time when the first Fionna and Cake episode came out, so keep that in mind. Same with the art work cover.)


The True Connection

After the horrible night of Prince Gumball's Gumball Ball, Fionna has never shown her true feelings about him. On that day the Ice Queen disguised herself as Gumball to get close to Fionna and try to destroy her. But as usual her plans were foiled. But she had ripped Fionna's heart-guts to shreds and she hasn't thought about loving someone like that ever since.  
Now Fionna was wondering around the Candy Kingdom, waiting to find some evil-doers so she can kick their butts. As she monitored the perimeter of the castle she stumbled upon Gumball, looking as dapper as always. She started to walk up towards him.  
" Oh! Hello Fionna, how has it been this fine morning?"  
" Hey Gumball,things are lookin pretty calm. What goes on with you?"  
" Oh not much, but... can you help me with something?"  
" Sure, what is it?"  
" Um... There is some supplies I need to bring to my lab."  
" Okay, sure."  
" Excellent!" He smiled back.  
She followed him as he started to walk down a hall. As they reached a door, Gumball opened it for Fionna and said, " Right in here."  
" Alright" she said as she walked into the room. "What do you want me to..."  
Than suddenly she felt Gumball's sweet candy lips touch hers. It took her completely by surprise and a wash of panic engulfed her. He ended the kiss quickly realizing Fionna is frozen.

Fionna didn't know what to do so she just stood there for a moment before saying, "Uh..." with her heart pounding and her face turning completely red. "I have to go." she said as she quickly retreated to the tree house, still unsure what happened.

When Fionna finally got home, she walked over to the couch and fell, face down, on the cushions. She didn't know how to feel after all these years. She still couldn't believe that had just happened, so very fast almost like a dream.  
The small white and tan cat came into the room wondering what had happened that Fionna was acting this way.  
" Hey Fi, what's wrong?"  
" You don't want to know."  
" Come on, tell me!"  
" You wouldn't believe me either."  
Cake gave her a stern look.  
" Ok... Gumball... Kissed me."  
Cake thought, "Oh... My... Gob..."but she said, "That's great! But why are you moping around? Didn't you like him?"  
" I don't know, that was so long ago. I still don't know how to feel. What do I do?"  
" Well, from what I understand, it sounds like Gumball likes you a lot. So usually when a guy likes a girl, he would want her to be his girlfriend. And it sounds like Gumball wants you to be his _girlfriend_!"  
The sound of that word gave Fionna chills, but she thought of the way she felt about him before what the Ice Queen had done that day.  
" You know what, your probably right." Fionna said more confident, "I should go back to Gumball. But you know what, I'm gonna go tomorrow, I'm too fidgety right now. I'm gonna blow off some steam downstairs."

The next day, Fionna went back to the Candy Kingdom. She searched all over the kingdom for him but for some reason she couldn't find him, she even looked in the palace and asked Peppermint Maid if she saw Gumball, but she didn't. Then she thought of where she had gone to on her, supposedly, first date with "Gumball ". So she went to Marshmwelowy Mwedows, which is where she found him just standing there.  
She slowly went up to him so she wouldn't startle him. When she was just a few feet away he finally said.  
" Oh, hey Fionna." Gumball said as his cheeks turned slightly red.  
" Hi Gumball. I wanted to talk to you about what had happened yesterday," her cheeks turned red as well.  
" Yeah?"  
" Um... Why did you kiss me? That was very uncalled for."  
At first he didn't answer but then, "Um... I... Because... Uh..." he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud but he was saying it in his head loud and clear, "Fionna, I love you and I want us to be together."  
But all of a sudden he looked into her eyes and started to sing a song that was vaguely familiar to her and made her instantly fall in love with him on that afternoon.  
" I feel like nothing's real, until I met you.

I feel like we connect ,and I really get you.

If I said " You're a beautiful girl" would it upset you?

Because the way you look today, silhouetted, I'll never forget it.

Oh, oh Fionna,Your fist has touched my heart.

Oh, oh Fionna,I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart.

I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart."  
He looked at her waiting for an answer to what he had just done, but it was written all over her face of what she wanted to say,

"No, it can't be. Not again!"  
And she took off. Confused, Gumball went after her.

"What if this is just another trick by the Ice Queen."  
She stopped, catching him off guard, and pulled out her sword to Gumball's throat." Is this some kind of trick like last time! Tell me the truth NOW!"  
" Do you really think that I'm the Ice Queen?!"  
She then realized what she was doing,"I am so sorry Gumball, I guess I'm still a little paranoid at what had happened last time."  
" It's ok," he took her hand and lowered her blade, "I understand why you would feel that way. It's not like I asked for the Ice Queen to be a cougar that stalks me 24/7, trying to sabotage my friends."  
Fionna laughed at how he said that last part.  
" And trust me when I tell you this, I am madly in love with you, Fionna, and I will not do anything to hurt you, ever, I really mean this."  
Fionna stared at him with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what he had just said.  
" Do you really mean that?" she said in a shy voice.  
" I do, I really do, Fionna. I've felt this way for a while now, and I hope you feel the same way."  
She laughed a little again but blushed this time.

Then Fionna thought for a second, this is the perfect opportunity to ask him.  
" Maybe, if you'd like, we can go out tonight for some milk shakes?"  
" I'd really like that."  
" Then it's a date!"  
" Yes, meet me at the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom at dusk."  
As they parted their ways to go home Fionna was afraid Gumball might see what she wanted to do, which was jump up and down and squeal with glee. However Gumball was more calm about it, as he walk he grinned ear to ear.

When Fionna got home she instantly told cake what had happened.  
" Gumball asked me out on a romantic date tonight!"  
" Really, that is awesome Fi!" she said as she put down GMO.  
" Can you make me a nice dress, but not like the one from last time, I need one thar I could fight in if anything goes wrong."  
" Ok I got it, now go and get all pretty!"  
Fionna nodded in return.  
After all that time cake had made the perfect, simple dress for Fionna. She had also made her something new to where on her head in steed of her bunny hoody. It was still bunny ears but on a band so her hair can flow out.  
Meanwhile in the palace, Gumball was getting ready as well. He had on a plad red shirt with a gray sweeter vest over. He also whore gray slacks and red dress-shoes.

When Fionna got to the outskirts of the kingdom she didn't see Gumball anywhere, so she just waited nervously. But Gumball was coming through the gates just than. He stopped and gazed at Fionna and how beautiful she looked. He felt himself reddening as he thought, "Wow, I can't believe that is the same little, kinda dorky, girl that I knew." As he calmed himself down he walked up to her. He tapped her shoulder which startled her.  
" Oh hello Gumball." she said with a small smile on her face. Than she noticed how cute he looked and started to blush a little.  
" Hello there, Fionna. You look beautiful this evening."  
" Thank you, you look very nice too."  
" I thought that we could go to this nice little restaurant close to here. It's called "Sweet Deserts"."  
" That sounds nice, Gumball."  
" Oh please, don't call me Gumball, call me Bonny."  
" Oh, ok, Bonny." she said. It felt weird calling him that.  
" That's my first name. You've always called me by my last name."  
" Well that's good to know."

After they had dinner, Bonny, walked Fionna home. She thought it was very thoughtful of him to do that. But he didn't have to.  
" Thank you for walking me home Gum... I mean Bonny."  
" Your welcome, and no problem."  
" I had a great time."  
" So did I."  
Bonny started to lean closer to her in the intent to kiss her. She knew what he was trying to do and kissed him back while leaning him down on his heals.  
When she brought him back up he said, "Uh... Well... See you later?" with a smile and blushing.  
" Yah, see you later." she blushed as well.  
When she got into the treehouse she waited for her not to be able to see Bonny so she could scream with excitement.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
" What happened?!"  
" The date went great and I kissed him!" she said and squealed.  
" Wow, my little Fi is growing up (sniff)"

The next day Fionna felt like something weird was going to happen but she didn't know what it was exactly. All morning it bothered her but she couldn't shake that feeling. She wanted to see Gumball again in a little while so once she finished her breakfast she headed off to the Candy Kingdom.  
On her way there she passed by a field of strawberries. She thought she might run into a certain vampire there. Which she did.  
" Hay Fionna, what's going on?"  
" Nothing much Marshall, how come your out on a nice day?"  
" Oh just out for a bite, where you headed?"  
" For your information I'm going to see my new BF, PG!"  
" What?! What the hell are doing with that dork?!" he exclaimed almost dropping his umbrella.  
" Well I've kinda like him for a while and he recently told me that he likes me the same way." she said starting to blush a little.  
" Why would you even want to date him, you two are nothing alike. Didn't you tell me before that every time that he gets captured by that bitch, the Ice Queen, you are the one that has to save his sorry ass?"  
" Well I didn't say it like that."  
" Oh right, like he has the upper body strength to even carry you."  
" Excuse me?!" she said angrily.  
" Hay, I'm just saying, I can carry you, no sweat, but he needs help just eating breakfast."  
" That's not true, he can do things on his own all the time."  
" Yah keep thinking that, I'm sure it'll happen." he said floating away.  
" What does Marshall even know about PG, he doesn't know crap!" she thought, still pretty angry at Marshall.  
As he floated away he got a little jealous. He didn't know were this feeling came from but he didn't like it.  
" I don't know why she even likes him. The only way that they are alike is that they are both nice to others. Besides that, they are completely different." he thought.  
He tried to shack away the feeling but he couldn't. It kept bothering him all day.

When night finally came he waited for Fionna to come out of the Candy Kingdom. He hide on top of the gate when he saw that Gumball was with her.  
" Good bye, Fionna, see you tomorrow."  
" Ok Gumball, see ya."  
When Gumball went back inside, Marshall went up to Fionna, startling her.  
" MARSHALL! You scared me!"  
" I thought you weren't easily scared."  
" Well you just got me by surprise. What are you even doing here? Where did you come from?"  
" That doesn't matter, I want to talk to you about Gumball."  
" What?"  
" Why do you like him, you two are nothing alike."  
" Well he's kind... and sweet... and..."  
" How come you can't think of anything? Oh I think I know. Is it that you two are incompatible."  
" Shut up Marshall!" she said getting more angry with him. "Why are you acting this way? Are you jealous or something?"  
" N-NO! I just wanted to know why after all this time you finally admit you like him!"  
" Oh yah?" she said with a stern look on her face with a smile.  
Marshall had made an angry face and started to blush furiously.  
" Come on,admit, you are jealous!"  
" No I'm not!"  
" Marshall's jealous, Marshall's jealous!" Fionna mocked.  
Marshall started to get very mad, " I am not jealous! What the hell is wrong with you! Why do you fucking assume that I am jealous!"  
" Sorry... It was just the way you were acting." she said shyly.  
(sigh) " I'm sorry I yelled. Alright I admit that I'm a... (cough) a-little-jealous." he said under his breath.  
" Sorry, what ya say? I didn't catch that."  
" I said, I'm a little-jealous."  
" Speak up."  
" I'M A LITTLE JEALOUS, ALRIGHT!"  
Fionna looked at him shocked. She wondered, "If he's jealous, does that mean he likes me?"  
At that moment they both felt awkward. And both blushed furiously. Than they both retreated to their homes.

Since it was kinda late, Cake wasn't surprised to see Fionna going up to the bedroom. But she had a very confused and worried look on her face. So she went up with her to see what was wrong now.  
" What happen now?"  
" I am extremely confused."  
" Yah that's why I came up here, what happened?"  
" I think I'm having second thoughts about being with Gum-, um, I mean Bonny!"  
" You know, I don't think you are to used to calling Gumball by his real name."  
" It's not that. It's something a little more complicated than that."  
" Ok, so what is it?"  
" I think Marshall might like me."  
Cake was speechless. One, she couldn't believe he would actually say that and, two, she hates his guts.  
" Cake help me, I am having conflicting emotions!"  
" Um... All I can really tell you is to listen to your heart. That's all I got."  
" Wow, thanks."  
" Hay, don't sass me girl. I'm only trying to help as much as I can."  
" Maybe I should sleep on it." which she did. But she still felt weird about all of this happening at once. She wouldn't think in a million years that either of them would think of her more then just as a little sister or a dorky friend.

That next day, Fionna went for a walk around Aaa. She wanted to try and clear her head from everything that was going on. However it turned out to be pretty hard to do that. All of her emotions were coming at her like a speeding train with no breaks. She was so very confused. Even though Cake had told her to "listen to her heart" to many things were going on in her head to keep track of.  
When she got to a small forest, it was so quiet she could hear a whispering voice. It sounded strangely familiar but she couldn't figure out who it was. So she followed the voice.  
When she finally found where the sound was coming from, she was surprised to see Marshall sitting on a branch talking to himself.  
" Why is it that I feel this way about her. I never really felt this way before! But well there's a first time for everything I guess."  
Fionna was wondering what he felt about that was so different.  
" Maybe I can just tell her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Hagh! Why is this so confusing! I've been alive for more than a century, I should know what to do!"  
Than he got up from the branch and fell to the ground. Without a though, Fionna ran over to catch him, by reflex. When he saw that Fionna had caught him, he felt very embarrassed hoping that she didn't hear what he was just saying.  
" What the hell Fionna? What are you doing here?" he said, blushing.  
" Oh... Uh... I was just taking a walk around Aaa... and I just happen to be passing by and saw you falling... uh... So by instinct I caught you."  
" Oh, ok."  
" Yaaahhhh... Um... I..."  
" If you want to say something, just spit it out!"  
" Ok... Uh... Do you like me? But like as more than just a friend?"  
She saw he was starting to blush furiously. He than tried to change the conversation.  
" Hay, do you want coffee or something?" he said floating out of her arms.  
" No, I want you to answer my question. So do you like me or not?!"  
" Uh..."  
" Just say it." she said with a calm voice.  
All of a sudden he swooped in to carry her up in the air and kissed her. But than she pushed him away and fell on the branch, which luckily it didn't break.  
" Marshall! What are you doing?!"  
He didn't say anything. Than he tried to fly away but it was still day time so he got burned. Fionna quickly ran to him to see if he was ok.  
" Marshall! Are you ok?!"  
" Uh, yah I'm good." he said with a sore voice.  
" Well, do you want me to take you back to your house."  
" Uh, yah, that'll be great, thanks."  
Than he turned into a bat and crawled into Fionna's backpack.

When they finally got to Marshall's house he went to lay on the couch. Fionna kept on asking if he needed anything but he kept saying no. However she didn't leave until she knew that Marshall was all better.  
" Are you sure that you're feeling better?"  
" Yes Fionna, I am feeling better, so can you get out of here?"  
" Fine I'll go. But you still haven't answered my question!" she said with a stern face.  
" I already told you, I'm jealous ok!" he said blushing.  
" No I mean the question, if you like me or not?! Answer it NOW!" she said sitting on the couch.  
" God, you don't have to act like a bitch."  
" Well your still stalling."  
" Fine. I admit, I like you a lot, Fionna, ok. I figured it, when you told me that you and Gumball were dating, I got so enraged with jealousy, that I must have liked you. But I still see you as my bud. It's kinda confusing, do you think."  
Fionna stared at him with a confusingly, blank expression. However she was freaking out on the inside.  
" Fionna, are you alright?"  
When she didn't answer Marshall got up and splashed water in her face which took her out of her trans.  
" W-WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
" You were out of it for a few minutes."  
" Hold on, what had you just said to me?"  
" Uh... I said, I like you a lot."  
Fionna stared at him again but said, "What are you saying, you actually like me and you were jealous of me being with Gumball?"  
" Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Man your slow." he said with a stubborn voice.  
" Oh gob." she said under her breath. "I have to get outa here!" she thought.  
She stormed out of the house and tripping on every other step. Marshall started to chase after her when he saw that she tripped, for the third time. She kept running away not thinking of what was going on. Than she thought, "Why am I running from him. When I spent the day with Gumball, I figured out what Marshall was saying when he said that we weren't alike. But I have a lot more fun with Marshall than Gumball anyway."  
Than suddenly Fionna stopped and turned around. Marshall was going so fast that he crashed into her and they both were on the floor of the cave.  
" Sorry Marshall. I didn't know how fast you were going."  
" It's alright. What made you stop?"  
" I realized what you were saying about me and Gumball not being compatible. And your right we're nothing alike and you and me have so much fun together. I guess I was just to confused with all of this happening at once. I didn't even know how to feel."  
" It's ok, I've been through something close to what you feel. When I first became a vampire I had to go through a of these deaths of people that I loved. It took me a while to get over it."  
" So you do understand." she said starting to cry a little.  
Marshall got up from the floor and helped Fionna up as well. Than, with no warning Marshall hugged Fionna, as the kind guy that he is (sarcastic voice). Fionna was a little shock of what he did, but it comforted her so.  
But she started to feel kind of awkward when he didn't let go of her. But she started to hear some very faint crying from him. She thought, "Those memories Marshall had told me must have really gotten to him."  
" Hay are you ok, Marshall?"  
"(sniff) Yah, I'm fine. I need to be alone for a while."  
He floughted back inside his house as quick as he could. Fionna was surprised that he acted like this. She thought, "So he isn't mad of stone, huh."  
After that Fionna went back to the treehouse more comlly. She thought more clearly with everything that was going on. When she finally got to the house she didn't bother talking to cake, who was practicing her viola, and got GMO to play a video game with. Cake was so into practicing she was startled to see Fionna sitting on the couch.  
" When did you get here?"  
" I got here a few minutes ago."  
" Oh. Where were you? You were gone for a while."  
" Yah I know, I was with Marshall."  
" OH MY GOB, what happened?!"  
" Nothing really. But I found out he isn't as tough as he seems, he actually has a soft spot." she said with a smirk on her face and going back to the game.  
Cake was worried if Fionna had given in to Marshall of seeing his "soft" side. When she went to bed she couldn't sleep thinking about Fionna and Marshall being together. It even scared her a little.

That next day Cake was shivering from what she was thinking that night. She was also very tired since she didn't get any sleep last night ether. She couldn't stop thinking of what may happen if Fionna starts hanging out with Marshall. She might start going on adventures with him and forget all about her. She may never see Fionna again if they get too serious and she might move out to be with Marshall.  
" Pull yourself together Cake." she told herself. "Don't think of the negative, if Fionna starts hanging out with Marshall than you can see Lord Monocrobicor more often. And she will never forget you, you two are sisters."  
With that she dropped the argument and just went with it no matter what was coming her way.

While Cake was getting stuff to make breakfast she heard a nocked at the door. She wondered why someone was here so early in the morning. Than she suddenly saw Fionna rushing to open the door. Cake thought she was still fast asleep, she must have been mistaken.  
She was surprised to see Marshall Lee at the door, she would never think that he would come out of his cave so early.  
" Hay Marshall! Glad to see that you came."  
Cake grabbed a hold of Fionna's arm pulling her close. She whispered to Fionna, " What is Marshall doing here?"  
" I didn't tell you that Marshall was coming over? Hmm, I guess I forgot to tell you, sorry." she turned away from Cake and went back to Marshall, "Come on in Marshall, you must be hungry. Are you?"  
" Yah I am, thanks for asking. Oh, hay Cake." than he gave Fionna a kiss on the cheek. She started to blush a little.  
When Fionna left to get breakfast ready Cake and Marshall were left in the living room alone. There was an awkward silence between them for a while. Than when Cake couldn't take it anymore she went to check on Fionna in the kitchen. She fold her frying some eggs on the stove.  
She then said, "Hey Fi, I'm going out for a little while, ok?"  
" Ok, see ya later!"  
As Cake walked to the door she passed by Marshall. At that moment their eyes met. Marshall saw anger and striking fear in Cake's eyes, but there was a hint of worry there too. When he saw this he knew if him and Fionna become very serious, he must take great care of her. With that he nodded to Cake in assurance.  
And with that, Cake's eyes became less angry but there was still consern in there. But Cake knew Marshall ment good and will do his best to protect Fionna just as she has done all these years.  
When Cake was already several feet from the house she looked back and thought, "My lil sis is getting so big." and kept on walking.

"Marshall! Come to the kitchen!" Fionna called.  
Marshall flouted his way to the kitchen.


End file.
